Son Goten
|romaji = |other = |alias = |epithet = |eng = |universe = 7th Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |birthplace = Earth |race =Saiyan-half |birthday = August 26, Age 767 |age =7 11 12 13 17 |status = |gender = Male |height = 123 cm/4'0" (child)Dragon Ball Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume |weight = 26 kg/57 lbs. (child) |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Kara Edwards Robert McCollum Jillian Michaels Gabe Khouth Scott Hendrickson |japanese = |abridger = |team = Sixth Universe Baseball Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Dragon Team |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = Martial artist |partner = Trunks |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = 439th Eastern District, Earth |counterpart = |fusions = Gotenks |manga debut = Volume 36, Chapter 424 |anime debut = DBK099 |movie debut = Movie 18 |arc = High School Arc |ova debut= |abridge debut = |game debut= |family = * Son Gokū (Father) * Chi-Chi (Mother) * Raditz (Uncle) * Son Gohan (Older Brother) * Videl (Sister-in-Law) * Pan (Niece) * Son Gohan (Adoptive Great-grandfather) * Bardock (Paternal Grandfather) * Gine (Paternal Grandmother) * Gyūmaō (Maternal Grandfather) |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Brothers Kamehameha * Charge * Continuous Kikōha * Cutesy Act * Ki Detection * Kikōha * Fusion * Kamekameha * Kamehameha * Ki Transfer * Parent and Child Triple Kamehameha * Persuasion * Super Saiyan * Throwing Stone |tools = * Kintoun }} }} is a young citizen of Mount Paozu, as well as the second Daizenshū 4 son of Chi-Chi and Son Gokū. Instrumental in the battle against the threat of Majin Boo, Goten was brought up more in the shoes of his father; a talented young warrior with great potential for battle.Dragon Ball chapter 233, page 8 Background Goten was born in Age 767, several months after Gokū's death during the Cell Game.Dragon Ball chapter 424 In contrast, to his brother Gohan, he was raised under an accommodating household, since Chi-Chi didn't push him towards education as much as his older brother. He instead was trained under Chi-Chi in martial arts. Fairing to be more adept, than both his brother and his father in combat at their age, eventually reaching the milestone of Super Saiyan at the age of seven. Inbetween the blank lapse of time, he becomes good friends with Bulma's son, Trunks and will regularly play with him. Personality As a child, Goten was the spitting image of his father, not only in appearance, but in personality. Both of them shared the same naïve outlook on life, his kind heart, and had an innocent love of fun competition. Unlike his older brother, and the Trunks in the future timeline, Goten enjoyed fighting as much as his father, and for him and Trunks, fighting was how they played. Due to being raised by Chi-Chi, Goten, like Gohan, was polite and well-mannered, unlike his father, even bowing respectfully before a battle. Due to his naïvete and impressionable attitude, Goten tended to follow the lead of Trunks, his best friend, but was surprisingly the voice of reason due to the older Saiyan's heated nature. He was also easily impressed, as Goten found his brother's alter-ego, the Great Saiyaman, to be cool, despite massive other opinions to the contrary. His naïvete was shown in other aspects of his personality as well, such as believing fights should be fair, much like his father, and finding the fact that Gohan could fly while he couldn't to be unfair. Much like Gokū, Goten shares the typical Saiyan appetite, and can be easily motivated by food, even waking up from a nap if someone tells him that food is ready. Goten loves his brother and mother dearly; when he witnessed the death of Chi-Chi at the hands of Majin Boo, Goten was prepared to attack the creature without any regard to his own safety, and used his anger and rage to motivate his training within the Room of Spirit and Time. He has not, however, displayed the bipolar aspects of Gohan's personality, and devolved into mindless rages. As a teenager, Goten retained his kind and considerate personality, but also showed many aspects of a teenager. His focus had shifted from training and fighting to chasing girls, much to the disappointment of his father. Appearance Goten art.png|Goten with his martial arts gi. Goten ConceptArt GoG.png|Goten's casual outfit. Notably, Goten bears a striking resemblance to his father when the latter was a child; possessing the same innocent expression and unique, spiky hairdo that Gokū shared with his father. However, Goten did appear to have smoother facial features than his father, and these could have been inherited from his mother. Goten also wears a similar gi to his father (and later, his older brother), consisting of an orange top over a blue undershirt, with long sleeves, and orange pants. The pants were tied by a blue obi and Goten wore black shoes with dark blue wrappings. In the manga, however, Goten's wrappings, undershirt, and obi were all black. In Dragon Ball Super, Goten's attire remained mostly the same, but he forewent the undershirt. After becoming a teenager, Goten let his hair grow out, to avoid becoming confused with his father, allowing it to become shaggier and longer, resembling his grandmother's natural cut. His face, however, had become the spitting image of Gokū by this point, and he had become far more muscular, befitting his Saiyan heritage. His attire varied, consisting of green and yellow shirt with the name 'Son Goten' on the front, blue pants and velcro boots tipped in armor, as well as orange armbands. His fighting attire was the same gi he'd worn before, minus the undershirt. Equipment Abilities Power and Physical Prowess Ki Usage Saiyan Forms Super Saiyan Due to inheriting a large number of S Cells, the Super Saiyan transformation came easier to Goten.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/936097133731627008 Toriyama's Saiyan Q&A] Goten is the youngest known Super Saiyan in history, having achieved the form sometime around or before the age of seven. He achieved the form most likely during his training with Chi-Chi, but his mother voiced her dislike for the form, which made Goten unsure of whether he should transform.Goten's transformation during his training with Gohan was not his first transformation in his life, and he mentioned Chi-Chi knows he is capable of transforming. As a Super Saiyan, Goten bears a remarkable resemblance to his father, his hair changing from black to gold and standing upright, and his eyes changing from black to emerald green. Unlike his father, Vegeta, or Gohan, Goten never seemed to experience an increase in aggression, arrogance, and a lust for battle. Instead, he retained his normal personality while transformed, much like a Super Saiyan Fourth Grade. Fusion At the Castle of God, Piccolo taught the two boys the fusion dance, the first two attempts went poorly (which result in the fat and old vesion of Gotenks). They finally perfected it by combining their power to create a powerful warrior, as Gotenks (who is able to attain Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3). Dragon Ball Z High School Arc Goten helps his brother in his training, where both spar using their Super Saiyan transformation, in order to participate in the 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai. However, their training comes to a halt becuase of a girl named Videl, who asks his brother to teach her how to fly. 25th Tenka-Ichi Budōkai Arc Majin Boo Arc Interlude Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Gokū and His Friends Return!! Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F" Dragon Ball Super God and God Arc Sometime following the battles against Majin Boo, Goten enrolled in school. On a sunday Goten flies to deliver some lunch to his father on their radish farm. His father asks Goten if he should be in school, Goten informs his father that he doesn't go to school on weekends, uncomfortably smiling at his father's unfamiliarity to his school schedule. After handing his father's lunch his father ask's Goten to drive the plough, while he can eat his lunch, Goten happily agrees and begins to drive the plough. His father begins to eat his lunch and eats and almost chokes on his food. Goten assists his father and returns to working on the plough afterwards. After his father finishes his meal, he is captivated by his father, Gokū turning Super Saiyan. Now distracted, Goten notices Gokū doing martial arts and begins to stop paying attention to the task at hand. Goten stops paying attention to the ploughs direction and begins to take turns left and right so Goten can continue to watch his father perform Martial Arts. Goten enjoying himself smiles watching his father punch a large creator into the ground. Just then, Goten drives off a cliff accidentally. Goten falls down the cliff and is rescued by his father's Teleportation in the nick of time, unintentionally slamming onto the steering wheel of the plough. Admonished by his father he tells Goten that he was training - to Goten's surprise. Gokū explains to him the reason he's training and sulks about his current limitations. Where his father would rather be with North Kaiō to train. Goten listens to his father's thoughts. After listening to his father Goten tries to explain to him his mother's intentions in why she needs him to find a job, being out of a necessity because of his family's current financial problems. Goten then notes that Chi-Chi wants Gokū to get a job more akin to Mr. Satan, which Gokū disagrees with — simply desiring to train. Elsewhere in Capsule Corporation Goten approaches his best friends Trunks about searching for a wedding gift for Videl, because she will soon be his new sister-in-law. Trunks quickly comes up with a great idea and their search then takes them to a ring shop. At the ring shop Goten and Trunks loudly window shop and are unimpressed by the size of the rings. This gets the attention of the couple that was also shopping. The shoppers then are shocked at the sight of watching two children fly through the store. The boys leave after being disappointed with the ring sizes. The boys brainstorm in a park watching other couples to get ideas on what to get Videl. While Goten tries to think of a new idea, Trunks thinks of getting Videl cosmetics noting that his mother loves it whenever she uses cosmetics. Their search then continues to a cosmetic shop, where everything is too expensive. Goten then overhears an elderly man who also gives the same insight about the prices. The man mentions to the clerk about a series of springs by his house, which is better for the face than anything in the cosmetics store. This intrigues both Goten and Trunks and the two ask about the series of springs. The old man gives the boys directions to the spring, which they immediately fly towards. Now on a new adventure Goten takes a corked jar to retrieve the spring water. The boys follow the man's directions accordingly and find a suitable spring. The boys land in a local spring and begin to gather up its water in a jar. The boys continue to fill up the jar, unbeknownst to Goten, he and Trunks are being watched by a giant serpent. Goten corks the jar and Trunks ask's him if he's ready to leave, Goten agrees and as they were ready to depart they are attacked by a giant snake. Goten easily dodges the snake's bite causing Goten to drop the spring water's jar. Trunks luckily retrieves it as the Snake prepares its second assault. The serpent attempts multiple attempts to attack Trunks. But is easily evaded by Trunks. Trunks quickly tosses the jar at Goten to make sure the serpent doesn't destroy the jar. The serpent attempts to crush Goten with the weight of its tail, but Goten easily evades it. Goten is almost constricted by the large body of the serpent but Goten tosses the jar back to Trunks as the two boys continue to fight against the serpent. Trunks then is forced to defend himself and kicks the serpent barely affecting it, using the momentum of the kick to inches its fangs closer to Trunks. As the serpent, again attempted to bite Trunks, Goten punches it whipping the serpent back with the impact of the punch. The serpent angered turns its attention to both of them, attempting another bite. But both Goten and Trunks evade its bite with ease. Goten jumps above the serpent after missing its bite and prepares a Kamehameha. Before Goten can release the Kamehameha, Trunks warns him not to do it, warning him that he could possibly hurt the people in the nearby springs. Goten quickly remembers and stops his attack. But the serpent uses this as a perfect opportunity to attack Goten, but again misses. Goten flies in the air and is tossed the jar, but the serpent uses its Tail Attack to send the jar in other direction. After Trunks deals with the snake, Trunks asks Goten the condition of jar. Fearing that the jar might have leaked because of the impact of the fall after being hit by the serpent. Goten turns around and gives him the signal that the water and jar are in tact. The boys make for Gohan and Videl's home. After getting her attention, Goten presents her with her wedding gift to her surprise. Videl taken aback is pleased with the gesture and takes the jar of spring water. Gohan enters the room and greets Goten, and ask's Videl about the jar. Videl tells Gohan that its their wedding gift from Goten. Goten informs him that its hot spring water. Videl uses her hot spring water and is pleased with her gift, which in turn pleases Goten, Trunks and Goten. Later that evening, Goten tells Gokū about his gift to Videl. Goten tells his father how big Gohan's new home is to no surprise of Gokū. Mr. Satan then arrives on a jet-black, limousine greeting Goten's father. Mr. Satan Gokū 100 million zeni which he got from winning the peace prize for "defeating" Majin Boo. Since Mr. Satan knew that Gokū was really responsible for the monster's defeat, he offers the money to Gokū. While initially hesitant, Gokū is urged on by Goten, who states that, if they have the money, Gokū can train without having to work a job. This causes Gokū to accept Mr. Satan's offer. Goten and Gokū return home where Chi-Chi is ecstatic about the large sum of money Gokū received, happy that the money can get Goten the best teachers to teach him.Dragon Ball Super episode 1 Goten, alongside his mother and brother, is invited to Bulma's birthday party at the luxurious passenger ship.Dragon Ball Super episode 3 During the birthday party, Goten is given a tour by Trunks throughout the ship to which he later shows Goten the room where all the Bingo prizes were saved and what these are and after seeing them, they leave the place. They later come across the Pilaf Gang that were trying to aboard the ship (while desperately trying to escape from a shark) and they help them in boarding, after they offer them some food.Dragon Ball Super episode 4 Goten later plays with Trunks and they accidentally spray Beerus with water, greatly angering the Hakaishin. However, Vegeta manages to calm Beerus by cooking takoyaki which eases the Hakaishin's anger.Dragon Ball Super episode 6 Soon, Beerus' argument with Majin Boo turns into a fight. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and attempt to stop the Hakaishin. Gotenks attacks but to no avail. Powerless to do anything else, Gotenks starts insulting Beerus for which he is promptly punished, resulting in Gotenks being defeated and the fusion wears off.Dragon Ball Super episode 7 After Beerus defeats Oolong in a game of Jan Ken, the Hakaishin prepares to destroy the Earth. However, Gokū appears and asks Beerus to give him some time as he has found a way to locate the Super Saiyan God - to summon and ask Shenron.Dragon Ball Super episode 8 After Shenron explains the key to unlocking the Super Saiyan God transformation, Goten along with the other Saiyans attempt to transform Gokū but fail, as they are one Saiyan short. Growing tired of waiting, Beerus starts preparing his attack to destroy the planet. Suddenly, Videl jumps in front of the Saiyans. She says that there is one more Saiyan who might be able to help them – her and Gohan's unborn child. Goten along with his father, brother, Trunks, Vegeta and Videl attempt the transformation again and manage to transform Gokū into the Super Saiyan God.Dragon Ball Super episode 9 Goten, along with the Dragon Team go with Bulma in her ship and watches the battle between his father and Beerus.Dragon Ball Super episode 10''Dragon Ball Super'' episode 11 During their battle, Gokū and Beerus create an ultra high density ki sphere and struggle to push it against each other. The ultra high density ki sphere begins to explode and envelope the Earth. However, the explosion does not destroy the Earth. Soon, the Dragon Team begins sensing Gokū's ki and realize that Gokū is no longer a Super Saiyan God. Goten begins panicking; Videl comforts Goten and tells him that his father will be alright.Dragon Ball Super episode 13 After Gokū loses his battle with Beerus, Goten and other members from the Dragon Team prepares to fight the Hakaishin, the deity started to charge his attack that will destroy the planet and fires it but fortunately for the Earthlings Beerus misses the Earth entirely due to suddenly falling asleep. Whis leaves Earth with Beerus. Later in the day, Goten askes his father how it feels to be a God, to which Gokū replies that he feels somewhat empty due to not being able to achieve that level of power on his own and losing his fight with even that power.Dragon Ball Super episode 14 Revival of "F" Arc Four months after Freeza's revival, Jaco goes to Capsule Corporation to inform Bulma about the impending crisis. Outside Capsule Corporation, Jaco asks Goten and Trunks to take him to Bulma. Goten and Trunks bring Bulma to Jaco. As Jaco and Bulma converse, Goten and Trunks play around inside Jaco's spaceship.Dragon Ball Super episode 20 Hakaishin Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc Epilogue During the 10 years of peace his father sometimes makes him train. Son Goten participates in the 28th Tenkaichi Budōkai, his first opponent is Mr. Bū. Dragon Ball GT Legacy In Other Media Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) Sometime following the battle with the pure Majin Boo, Goten enrolled in school. On a Sunday, Goten brings his father lunch on their radish farm. Gokū asks Goten to work the tractor while he eats, however, he becomes distracted after Gokū becomes a Super Saiyan and nearly drives off a cliff. Gokū saves him and admonishes his youngest son for distracting him while he was training. Goten then notes that Chi-Chi wants Gokū to get a job more akin to Mr. Satan, which Gokū disagrees with — simply desiring to train. Shortly after, Mr. Satan suddenly appears and offers Gokū 1000 million zeni which he got from winning the peace prize for "defeating" Majin Boo. Since Mr. Satan knew that Gokū was really responsible for the monster's defeat, he offers the money to Gokū. While initially hesitant, Gokū is urged on by Goten, who states that, if they have the money, Gokū can train on North Kaiō's planet without having to work a job. This causes Gokū to accept Mr. Satan's offer.Dragon Ball Super chapter 1 Goten, alongside his mother and brother, is invited to Bulma's birhtday party at the luxurious passenger ship. Later, Beerus and his attendant arrive, and his argument with Majin Boo turns into a fight. Goten and Trunks fuse into Gotenks and attempt to stop the Hakaishin, but quickly defeated by the Hakaishin resulting in Gotenks being defeated and the fusion wears off.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3 Eventually, Goten along with his brother, Trunks, Vegeta and Videl fuse their energy in a ritual as one of six kindhearted Saiyan which successfully transforms his father into a Super Saiyan God. After that, he along with other people watch the beginning of Beerus and Gokū's fight.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) The last day arrives and; Goten with most of the Dragon Team members travel in a spacecraft prepared by Whis to reach the tournament grounds. After their arrival at the tournament Goten and Trunks spend some time with the Pilaf Gang as they wait for all to finish their written test. As the fights are about to begin Goten, and the rest of the Dragon Team, cheers his father, who is chosen to fight in the first round. Creation and Conception Son Goten's name derives from characters that have the meaning of which are and , which gives the meaning of "Understanding the Heavens.Dragon Ball Forever Trivia Notes References Category:Hybrid-Saiyan Category:Characters who have participated in the Tenkaichi Budōkai Category:Characters who have died and been revived Category:Super Saiyan Category:Siblings Category:Fusees Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Characters that appeared in canon films Category:Alive Category:Hybrid-Earthling